Ocean Skies
by KuroganeBlade
Summary: Feeling alone and in pain, Matthew Williams decides to end his life. But a certain albino shows up just in time to save the blonde and take him under his wing. Tensions spark between the two... but after the painful events, Matthew finds himself opening up to the older man. What will happen between the two? Modern AU, Drama/Hurt-Comfort & Romance/Yaoi, Rated M for safety reading.
1. Savior

**A/N:** Hey there guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new Hetalia story… or bringing back a story that I have written long ago starring Prussia and Canada and well… you know the reason. And most of you are familiar with this story I am writing for this pairing.

Okay, let's get on with this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Funimation, TokyoPop, Studio DEEN, and Hidekazu Himaruya. The plot, however, is inspired by the fanfiction called Maple Syrup and Unrequited Love created by Mikaa-9 (who isn't on anymore. T_T).

 **Warnings:** This fanfic is rated M for safety reading, meaning that there will be swearing, mentions of self-harm, bullying, slight homophobia/violence, a very depressed Canada, and lots of yaoi. If you are under 17 years old or not into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story, to everyone else… enjoy this story!

 **Summary:** 17-year-old, Matthew Williams was on the brink of self-destruction after being rejected by his father and his peers. Just when he was about at the end of his rope, the Canadian was saved by an albino who stops him from jumping off a bridge and tensions soon change into something more. Will this unlikely bond last and will this albino keep the blonde from doing any more damage to himself?

 **Pairings:** Prussia x Canada (main), more pairings will be coming soon

 **Ocean Skies**

Written by KuroganeBlade

PruCan ~ PROLOGUE ~ PruCan

Matthew Jean-Paul Williams felt his life coming to an end. The 17-year-old dragged his feet across the sidewalk, the soft and cold Seattle winds brushing through his baby soft skin and blonde hair, the weather was at its gloom and ready shower through the city near the birthplace of the young Canadian. He held onto his sides, his hands underneath his long-sleeved shirt and his beautiful amethyst eyes were red and dull for he had been crying along the way. Everything started crashing down his eyes. All in a complete instant, nothing left but pure darkness. The darkness that there was one way in, but no way out. He had a wonderful life throughout his years and all of that was taken away from him in the harshest way.

The sound of thunder crept in through the dark gray clouds, and Matthew remembered everything that occurred in his life.

It all started when he had gotten the tragic news about his mother's death almost last year...

" _Matthew… I'm so sorry, but your mother… she didn't make it," the doctor told him leaving the Canadian in shock, anger, and sadness. Tears rolling down from his eyes._

But it didn't stop there. When he started high school, the young blonde bespectacled male wasn't the very social person, unlike his older brother, Alfred F. Jones-Williams who was loud, proud and very friendly to everyone around him which made him very popular and he envies him a lot. But there was one guy that he met, one year ahead of him, and soon the Canadian was smitten.

Hendrick Lars Timmerman was the guy's name. From his incredible spiky blonde hair and eyes to his fine muscular build and 6'0" height, he was the captain of the football team and has transferred from the Netherlands… just the person he wanted to befriend and it was shown that he was also in love with him, and it wasn't until he finally reached his junior year, that he gathered up the courage to confess to him.

" _Um….L-Lars I have been watching you play since I started coming here and well… I really like you a lot. C-can we start off as friends?"_

 _Matthew stood near the hallways as a brown-haired male around 18 years old stood there in shock of what the blonde has nervously said to him. Soon laughter burst out of nowhere in which everyone heard right before giving the Canadian a hard and nasty glare while sneering._

" _You really think I'd be friends with a faggot like you?"_

 _He harshly pushed Matthew down to the floor and towered over him, who watched him in complete hurt and horror, "You people disgust me! Why don't you kill yourself, you fucking homo!" he stung out, leaving everyone watching and laughing at him in the cruelest way._

And to add insult to injury, his widowed father found out that he was gay and he was not happy about it. He was highly religious and was against homosexuality. And it just happened not too long ago…

" _You are no son of mine!" a man yelled, who happened to be his father as he harshly pushed him out of the house and into the pavement. Alfred ran out when he saw his little brother being pushed out and quickly ran to his aid._

" _P-please, dad… I-I never wanted to tell you, but I had to. D-Don't leave me out here," the Canadian pleaded._

" _Why would I help you!? I will not raise such faggotry… such a disheartening waste you call yourself my son in my household," the man shouted in the cruelest manner. "People like you shouldn't be on this Earth. You are a stain on God's children."_

" _D-dad… please!"_

" _Alfred, don't come near that trash. He's not worthy in being in this house," the man spoke to Alfred, ignoring Matthew's plead, leaving Alfred staying frozen. He didn't want to leave his brother and his best friend out in the cold. When he finally said 'no', the father growled, and grabbed the American by the collar, pulling him into the house, slamming the door behind him before yelling and arguing was heard. That made Matthew cry painfully even more._

Matthew could feel the emptiness eating his life as he walked. He lost his mother, his home, and was harshly rejected by the guy he liked in school and was bullied because of it… and it came to the point that he didn't care anymore. He felt very tired and alone, and he wanted to find a place where he can everything around him stop. And that's where he stopped at the Aurora Bridge where he could see the beautiful view of the water, boats, and ferries passing by slowly, performing their regular duties. This was the spot where he can get away from his troubles, from all of the pain he had endured.

He went over the railings and looking at the beautiful view of Seattle and smiled sadly and bitterly. It didn't look as beautiful with the gloomy clouds ready to start a storm, but it was lovely enough for Matthew to know that this will be the last time that he will be living in the cruel world, yet being in a lovely city. "Hold on, Mom. I'm coming home," he muttered under his breath.

He could feel his mother's embrace from above and he couldn't wait to be back in her arms, being away from all of the pain and suffering.

He was ready to say goodbye to everything that caused him so much pain….

::: END OF PROLOGUE :::

PruCan ~ CHAPTER ONE :: Savior ~ PruCan

" _Oi! What the hell are you doing,_ sie dummkopf _!?_ " a rough male voice dipped in a German accent shouted out in the distance, producing strong echoes.

Loud footsteps were heard approaching where the distraught bespectacled young man was. The broken Canadian tried to ignore who as approaching him as he kept on holding on to the railings of the ledge. Gritting his teeth, he whirled his head around to see a tall silver-haired male around with ruby red eyes, 27 years of age and of German descent coming up to him, realizing that he must have seen him going over the railings of the bridge and reacted quickly.

"What does it matter to you?" Matthew shot back at the man, his dry amethyst eyes narrowing through his round spectacles. "And what made become so worried about me, huh?"

"It doesn't even fucking matter," the German spoke in his hard tone, his red eyes narrowing in retaliation. "What you're doing is dangerous and stupid. Hurry up and get the fuck off that ledge!"

His own anger started boiling, "And do what? Take me to the police station? Don't fucking order me around as if you're superior to me!" he shouted back and turned his head back to the ledge, feeling the cold marine breeze hit his face as the water was calling for him to jump and meet his mother on the other side. He starts to let go of the railings and starts feeling the winds as he starts to fall forward, ready to meet his end and the albino quickly reacted.

"Oi! You stupid-" He quickly dashed up and grabbed the Canadian by the waist with his arms.

"Hey, what the are you doing!? Let me go, you asshole!" Matthew shouted back, thrashing from the man's hold for it was a very firm grasp, his strength almost being stronger than Alfred's own strength. "I said let me go!" the blonde shouted out once more, making the albino tighten his grasp.

"I'm not letting you do this to yourself and have you scare people around here. You want me to let you go, then get the fuck off the ledge or else both of us are gonna be going to the other side!"

Matthew's glare at the albino remained still, boring through his shining red eyes that were still narrowing. It showed him that this guy wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon and how he stared at him just pissed him off even more. His reunion with his mother in Heaven was now ruined and he started cursing at the albino mentally. He finally gave in and grabs hold of the railing, pulling himself back onto the sidewalk, leaving the albino looking victorious.

"There, was that hard?" he spoke up with a smirk.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are, telling me not to jump off? When it's clear that my life has turned into complete shit!?" Matthew screamed at the albino. "Who died and made you my so-called savior!?"

"I just don't want you to waste your life like that. This bridge is known for having so many suicides since the 1930s. Many people have lost their lives because of stupid shit and I don't want you to be the next one on the list," the albino explained clearly. "You're better than this, kid."

"So what? My life has been shit since that day," Matthew barked out. "I don't need you telling me how should I live my life and all. Why don't you save your lecture for someone who cares, huh?"

' _This kid isn't backing down_ ,' the albino thought to himself and he could see the hurt through his eyes. "Oi, there's no need for you to feel all like that. Why don't we start over, a bit friendly? Name's Gilbert Beilschmidt," he introduced himself.

"Beilschmidt? That sounds pretty familiar..."

"If ya wanna know, Reinhardt Beilschmidt is my younger twin brother, but my family calls him Ludwig including the awesome me," Gilbert said with a slight smile. "We sometimes don't see eye to eye and he can be a bit bossy, but we get along well."

"That's good… for you," Matthew spoke back, turning away from the albino.

"Come on, kid. Don't you think we should try-"

"No," Matthew said sharply, cutting Gilbert off. "I don't want to know anything about you. I'm not here to become friends with some asshole who ruined my chance of seeing my mother again. All I wanted to do is find peace… where I can be free from all of this."

"Are you really that stupid?" Gilbert's expression changed into annoyance within three seconds, looking very taken aback of what Matthew was saying after hearing about his mother's death. "Killing yourself isn't gonna make things better."

"You don't know that, you fucking prick," Matthew spat in retaliation. "Ugh, why don't you go find some girl to sleep with and leave me alone?"

Just when he was going to get away from the albino, he felt his iron grip once again but this time it was by the arm, making him turn around to see him and his towering 6'3" height over his 5'9" height. "I'm not gonna let you take your own life again, kid. Whatever you're trying to pull, you might as well forget it."

' _This asshole!_ ' God, can't this man let him wallow in his misery peacefully? "Just what the hell do you want from me, huh?"

"First thing is, it's gonna rain anytime soon. So, I'm taking you home with me," Gilbert spoke still unfazed by Matthew's frustration and annoyance towards him. His kept his grasp on his arms firm and he started dragging him the other direction while the latter tried his best to resist from the hold.

:::::::

The sound of thunder was heard rippling across the dark clouds as they were seen to be ready start pouring rain in the Seattle metropolitan. Gilbert remained silent while walking through a nice neighborhood on the other side after a long walk over the bridge. He could hear Matthew screeching at him to let him go, in which people started to shoot stares at the two before turning away to continue on with their day. After a few more miles, Gilbert finally comes to a stop and Matthew ceased his ranting, only to be met with a large two-story Victorian style home with a beautiful rose and Cypress azalea bushes on the left side. He finally frees the young blonde and walked up to the front, and unlocks the door before opening it.

"Don't just stand there, kid. Get inside before it starts raining."

"Why? You're gonna get into trouble," Matthew remarked at the albino.

"It's my house, kid so I can bring anyone here whenever I want to," Gilbert said plainly, his look showing a lack of impression. He knew that comment was a giveaway for the four eyes to flee from his sight and it was starting to become a complete peeve. "Just get your ass inside before I make you."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, kid? I'm not gonna have you take your own life and you already fucking know that!" The albino's voice grew more hostile, but he stopped himself and took a deep breath. This was showing that he has quite of a short temper and Matthew somewhat knows how to push his buttons which was pretty freaky. He knew that he didn't know Matthew that well and what he's doing is kind of wrong, but he tried to kill himself for Christ's sake.

"Please, kid? Can you just come inside? I just wanna cheer you up, okay?" he asked him once more.

Matthew finally gives in, "Fine, fine. I'll come inside. Happy?" he walked past the German, his sour expression still plastered behind his round spectacles. He didn't look him in the eyes, but he started to feel that Gilbert isn't some asshole who would just pretend to be nice and he would take advantage of him when the doors are closed. But his thoughts were completely changed when he was met with the interior of Gilbert's home.

It had a great blend of vintage and modern: the house has been built in the 1800s from the furniture and the portraits to the crystal chandeliers that hung beautifully from the ceilings. It all had the modern appliances and even a large 80-inch screen TV, followed by antiques imported from Germany. Matthew took a seat at the living room where he is met with a very comfortable sofa, comfortable enough that he didn't want to leave. He started to feel the warmth embracing him fully, numbing the pain of his cold and broken heart.

"Oi, do you want anything to drink?" Gilbert called out from the kitchen.

Matthew didn't want to answer, but he felt very dehydrated from all of the negative energy he had let out in front of him. "Y-yeah… soda pop would be nice," he muttered dryly.

Seconds later, Gilbert arrives with two cold drinks, one was a can of Coca-Cola while the other one was a large bottle of German beer named _Weihenstephan Hefeweissbier_. He gave the soda can to Matthew while he opened up his beer and took a small chug while Matthew opened his can and sipped slowly.

After taking a slight shameless burp, Gilbert shifted his eyes towards the younger male, "Alright, kid. It's time that we have a talk on what happened earlier," he spoke up, breaking the silent barrier between the two. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

This made Matthew stop drinking his soda and snap his head to face the older man. He felt his heart beating in a rapid and drastic ponder and that starting question started to pierce through his heart as if they were trying to hurt him. He felt his emotion starting to bottle within him and it wasn't a pretty sign either.

"It's none of your damn business..."

"It is _now_ my business, kid. You're in _my_ house, sitting on _my_ sofa," Gilbert said calmly in response, his gaze not leaving Matthew's sight. "So, I'm gonna ask you again: why were you trying to kill yourself? And don't you dare try to lie to me."

"Why? So you can make fun of me?" Matthew barked back in defense, the feeling is anger slowly starting to crawl up. "What gives you the right to stick your nose into my life? All because you wanted to 'help' me with my troubles?"

Matthew felt his whole body starting to tremble out of emotion consuming him at a fast pace and Gilbert was taken aback by his outburst, "Make fun of you? Why the fuck the awesome me make fun of you!? I'm only trying to help you, but you're not giving me the chance," he returned back, trying not to raise his voice, feeling his own anger rising as well.

"You call ruining my reunion with my mother and forcing me to stay with you helping me!? You don't know shit about me, you fucking asswipe! You don't know what the fuck I have been through!" Matthew was near yelling on top of his lungs, his anger slowly dripping out of his voice.

"Oi, I'm not gonna be the enemy here! I just wanted to know why would you think of committing suicide!" Gilbert was now yelling back.

"I'm not telling you _anything_! If you just let me alone, I would be able to be free from this hellhole. You don't care about how much pain I have to go through, how much I needed everyone in my life and all they did is treat me like shit, talk shit about me and leave me to suffer! But _no…_ your dumbass had to show up like you're my fucking knight in shining armor and try lecturing me about how I should fucking cherish my life! I don't need an asshole like you telling me a damn thing!"

That made the rope snap within Gilbert and within seconds. His eyes were glowing with rage as he rose from the sofa, unable to hold on to his anger.

"You ungrateful, miserable little brat! Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to snap at me after I fucking saved you and let you stay at my place!? You think being dead is the way of solving your problems!? No, the fuck it's not! It's selfish and will bring more pain to people around you who actually _care_ about you. So, stop being such a weak little fag and be fucking happy that your ass is alive!"

After Gilbert's outburst Matthew felt his heart being shattered into pieces as shock and hurt slammed onto his face and within seconds, the albino found himself being stunned as well. ' _Shit!_ ' he thought to himself, realizing what he had done. But before he could say anything, Matthew's rage returned and he threw his soda straight at him, passing him closely before splattering all over the floor after he stood up on his two feet.

"FUCK YOU!" the Canadian screamed out, his voice now loud that made the glasses shake. "I don't need you looking down on me, you fucking dickhead! I'm not gonna take any more of your bullshit anymore!"

Matthew made his way towards the door and Gilbert quickly dashed his way to stop him from leaving the house. "O-oi! Wait, I didn't mean to-" he spoke up as he tried to grab the younger male by the arm until he was met with a harsh slap on the face, sending him toppling sideways before regaining his balance as Matthew yelled not to touch him.

"Don't ever touch me again! And while you're at it, why don't you just go kill yourself!? That way I won't have to see your face ever again!" Matthew shouted back at Gilbert without looking at him before dashing out of the door, slamming it harshly.

Gilbert stood there completely stunned as he held his cheek which covered the bruise. His eyes widened with stunned and his eyes gleamed with the complete hurt of what had just happened with him and Matthew. He realized that he had fucked up when he dropped the 'f' bomb on the 17-year-old. He regretted it almost instantly and just remained standing while lowering his head in shame.

"Totally unawesome," he muttered to himself.

:::::::

Running through the streets as the soft winds blew across his blonde hair, Matthew panted heavily that was mixed with anger and hurt. He didn't care if the sound of thunder slammed through his eardrums and he didn't care if it was going to rain. He needed to get away from the house as far away as possible as well as getting away from Gilbert. That silver-haired asshole had the damn nerve to call him out for trying to tell him how he should run his life when he knew that his life was already over. He had just been shunned by his peers and was cruelly disowned by his own father because he was gay! Everything around him was crumbling everywhere he goes.

As his speed started to reach to its level, Matthew finds himself tripping over for running too fast and falling onto the ground where he was now located at a small park in which was empty due to the stormy weather. Everything sounded very quiet all Matthew could feel was nothing but pure loneliness.

He was very lonely and didn't know where else to turn and all he could do is just lay there in the center in his own void.

Soon, a pained hiccup slipped out of his mouth and hot tears started falling out of his amethyst eyes, all of his venom changing into complete sorrow. He started to curl himself in a little ball as he kept on with his crying, his calls for his mother remaining quiet and weak.

"Mom… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I never get to return to you. I… I…. miss you so much."

PruCan ~ TO BE CONTINUED...~ PruCan

 **A/N:** Alright, that is the end of the first chapter of Ocean Skies, starring Prussia and Canada! If you guys don't know, I've written this story about 5 years ago back in 2013 and it had the same plot: Gilbert saves Matthew and takes him under his wing… blah, blah, blah… and I've decided to rewrite it in a new form and it will have the same formula and it took inspiration from another Hetalia story called Maple Syrup and Unrequited Love which was posted up here on FanFiction by another writer, but it was taken down. Because of its plot, I wanted to revamp my story with those elements.

Now in the next chapters, I will break down on the characters and such as I keep on with the story and such. In the meantime, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Every writer needs some love here!

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	2. Heart to Heart

**A/N:** Hey there, guys! And here's another chapter of Ocean Skies, starring Prussia and Canada.

 **Disclaimer:** "Birdie! Come on, babe!" Gilbert exclaimed to the young Canadian who pushed his round spectacles against the bridge of his nose. Matthew sighed as he grabbed the script, Kurogane has given him and started reading after clearing his throat, "KuroganeBlade doesn't own Hetalia Axis: Powers or any of the characters used in this story, they belong to Funimation, TokyoPop, Studio DEEN, and Hidekazu Himaruya," he read out right before Gilbert popped right in front of him, "And Birdie here belongs to me, so if any of you try to touch him, I'll go Karate Kid on you!" he exclaimed before readying himself for a fight by doing karate poses, in which he was very good at. Matthew shook his head, "Gil… you idiot..." he muttered.

 **Warnings:** This fanfic is rated M for safety reading, meaning that there will be swearing, mentions of self-harm (in later chapters), bullying, slight homophobia/violence, a very depressed Canada, and lots of yaoi. If you are under 16 years old or not into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story, to everyone else… enjoy this story!

 **Pairings:** Prussia x Canada (main), Scotland x America (side)

 **Ocean Skies**

Written by KuroganeBlade

PruCan ~ CHAPTER TWO :: Heart to Heart ~ PruCan

Gilbert felt like complete shit. He felt like complete shit like a person who had lost a million dollar company. He sat on the table chugging himself away for there were many bottles all over the place showing that he had been drinking heavily since his fight with Matthew, which in result in the young man cursing him out and telling him the most hurtful thing that stung his heart.

' _Why don't you go kill yourself?'_

That made Gilbert drink more where it was now empty and have him grab another bottle of beer. How can a kid like him say something so harsh, while _he_ was the one trying to end his own life? It was kind of hypocritical… but it didn't matter. It really hurt him and all because he called him a fag and that triggered the young 17-year-old to the core and now everything has been ruined. Gilbert felt very bad for what he had done when he was supposed to help him with his problems. "I feel complete unawesome..." he muttered under his breath.

But as he continued on with his self-pity party, the door opens and a low male voice dipped in a German accent. "I'm home."

Entering the room was a tall male in the same 6'3" height as Gilbert. He had blonde hair that was slicked back in gel followed icy-blue eyes that glistened in the chandelier's eyes. He was dressed in a nice suit while his built was muscular. "Gilbert, are you in here?" he called out.

" _J-ja_.," Gilbert said solemnly and drunkenly, making the blonde German walk into the kitchen where he is met with the drunken albino surrounded by empty beer bottles. "Welcome home, Ludwig," he slurred out.

Reinhardt Ludwig Beilschmidt or like Gilbert said: he's called Ludwig by his family, was in shock in what he was seeing, before shifting his eyes towards his older twin brother. "W..what happened, Gilbert? Why is there so many beer bottles all over the place?" he asked in complete flabbergast. "Did you get rejected by a girl again?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No… it's just… I got into a fight with someone today while you were at work," he replied back to the blonde German. "And I'm not into girls… I already told you that I'm gay."

"Oh..." Ludwig spoke back when realization slammed into his head like a ton of bricks right before coming up to the table, "Then, tell me what happened in your little fight… you brought someone home, didn't you?" he asked his older twin and the albino nodded. Even though he was drunk, he was good to handle the effects of the liquor in his system. He wasted no time telling Ludwig what had happened between Matthew and himself which earned a very good response to the suited German.

" _Bruder_... are you telling me that you saw Matthew standing on the ledge, trying to kill himself?" Ludwig asked and Gilbert nodded.

"Matthew? Is that the kid's name?" Gilbert asked.

" _Ja._ Matthew Jean-Paul Williams, he's one of the students in the classes I teach," Ludwig spoke before returning back to the conversation. "You saw him trying to jump off the bridge?"

Gilbert nodded wholly.

"And you brought him into our house and tried to get him to talk when he didn't want to?"

Gilbert nodded and Ludwig sighed, "Honestly, Gilbert. You're way too straightforward when it comes to serious situations. You can't force Matthew into telling you about his life when he's not comfortable in telling anyone in what had happened. I understand you want to help him with his problems, but that is not the way to do it," the German answered back. "And snapping at him like that doesn't show any consideration either."

"I know… and I shouldn't have pushed him like that. I was too hard on him, and I really feel bad for what I have done… and he just..."

" _Ja?_ "

"He told me to go kill myself..."

" _W-Was!?_ " Gilbert nearly shouted.

"P-please, Luddy. I've drunk so much that my head is ringing..." the albino exclaimed, holding his head feeling a strong throng rip through his skull and Ludwig stopped himself and backtracked his reaction. 'Verdammt. _He really needs to tone down the drinking._ '

"S-sorry… but is that what he said to you?"

"He did, and it hurts like hell. I really want to apologize for what I had did and try to start things over with him," more somber surrounded the albino, his shoulders slumping downwards. "This is very unawesome..."

Ludwig sighed on seeing how sad and drunk Gilbert looked and he could see that he did feel bad for what he had been doing, even though he wanted to help Matthew. He tried to kill himself for Christ's sake and for him to just scream at him for trying to help him hit an all-time low. The blonde German started to feel sorry for his older twin, but he knew that he was in the wrong as well. "Come on, Gilbert. Let me take you upstairs, so you can rest. I'll make you some soup to make you feel better," Ludwig offered and the albino nodded.

"And sometime soon when you see Matthew, I really want you to apologize, okay?"

" _J-ja..._ "

 **::::::::::::::::**

The sounds of the bells trilling in the halls of St. Gaia High School where all of the students were finally finished with their classes and heading out of the school, ready to start the weekend as they started to talk about Spring break that was just coming around the corner. Matthew walked out of his classroom where he was receiving all unwanted stares by his peers, not to mention snickering and gossiping from them as well. Loud enough for him to hear what they were saying.

"Ugh, it's Matthew again."

"Why the hell is he here? Shouldn't he be dead already?"

"Yeah, he's such a disease…"

The young blonde quickly dashed out of the room, passing by Ludwig who just saw him and tried to call out. But the four eyes kept on moving and into the hallways where he his met with the whole student body, most of them minding their own business. Matthew passed every single person that walked passed him before he walked up to his locker in which it had became completely vandalized with derogatory words like 'fag', 'queer', and 'homo'. Not to mention other hurtful messages like, 'Kill yourself', and 'Nobody likes you'. The Canadian felt like crying again but swallowed his emotions, knowing that the students here are just jerks. Opening the door with full force, Matthew placed is books inside the locker before slamming it closed.

Then suddenly, a male voice cried out his name in complete exclamation which brought the 11th grader into startle. Looking the other side, he sees another four-eyed blonde, but with Prussian-blue eyes approach him at super fast speed. He tackled Matthew with the biggest embrace and he could hear the emotional tone in his voice.

"Matt… oh, I thought something bad had happened to you!"

"A-Al..." Matthew sputtered out in complete shock.

It was none other than his older brother, Alfred Fredrick Jones-Williams, and he was relieved to see him standing on his own two feet since the night his father had kicked him out after his confession on being gay. "P-please… get off of me," Matthew said again and the American apologetically released him. "I just thought that-"

"I'm still standing," Matthew finished with a half-sad smile. ' _Thanks to that albino asshole._ '

Matthew has always had a strong bond with Alfred, he was like his only best friend if not just his older brother, always being there for him whenever he needed him the most despite his loud attitude and bragging about being the 'hero' and such. He could see that the older blonde was happy to see him living and not six feet under, but it didn't change the fact that he was already broken after he had been disowned from the family.

"Bro… I'm so sorry," Alfred spoke up sadly. "I should've stood up for you. I should've done something to keep you from dad kicking you out. I just-"

"Al, please..." Matthew cuts off his big brother. "….don't apologize for something that you didn't do. I was the one who came out to dad, not you. I just wanted him to accept me for who I am, but I never got the same love you were given by him. So, please… don't blame yourself for anything."

"But I should've done something, Matt!" Alfred protested. "I know that dad wants the best for us, but you're my brother for fuck's sake! More than just a brother, you're my best friend… you're more important than everyone around here. If I didn't try to defend you, I don't know what I would do."

"No, he wanted the best for you… not me," Matthew spoke sadly. "Al, you and I are different… you're popular with everyone, where to the point they want to be you. I'm none of those things… _none_."

"That doesn't mean anything, Matt. And you know dad is wrong about you."

Matthew just stared at his brother and he knew that he was telling the truth. The American felt very bad for not protecting him when his father kicked him out that night. He wanted to say something to that man but felt afraid at the same time. He knew Alfred loved him very much would do anything to keep him safe despite what had happened not being his fault.

"Al I-"

Then suddenly, a large splash of water slammed all over Matthew, soaking him entirely before he could say anything else to his older brother. He just stood there while a group of jocks laughed arrogantly after their little publicity stunt on the blonde.

"Thought we'd give you a little bath to wash that gayness off of you, fag!" one of the boys gawked out before high-fiving his friends. Matthew remained quiet, but Alfred… he was seeing death within his eyes and he knew that he was ready to kill someone.

"You fucking assholes! Leave my brother alone!"

"Aw look, his precious big brother is trying to play protector," another jock said mockingly with a cruel smile.

"Maybe he's gay as well," another one spoke after.

Alfred growled, his fists balling up tightly and he was ready to attack those big-headed dicks but before he did anything, he was grabbed by the shirt by Matthew. "Don't, Al… they're not worth it," he said and Alfred just looked at Matthew with a pained expression.

"What's wrong, Jones? Are you chicken?"

Alfred gritted his teeth, "Matt.. are you really serious about letting those fuckwads pick on you like this?" he questioned. Matthew remained silent.

"Come on, Jones! Your little friends aren't here to protect you… or are you too much of a fag to be a man?" another jock sneered and with that Alfred snapped, his eyes flashing red within seconds. Now, he was ready to kill them with his bare hands. But before he could do anything, a firm voice rang through the hallway.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

The jocks and the two brothers looked up to see Ludwig looking at them with his arms folded across his chest, along with his narrowed eyes. "Well?" he asked, mainly the bullies.

"Jones here was trying to pick a fight with us," one of the jocks spoke up to the German teacher.

"That's because you threw water on my brother, you shitheads!" Alfred barked back while Matthew remained silent.

"Oh really?" Ludwig said strictly, shooting his glare at the jocks.

"We were just joking with him! We didn't hurt him or anything like that!" the other jock spoke up lamely as they started to look very nervous. They knew that Ludwig is one of those teachers who doesn't tolerate any foolishness in this school. "That type of behavior will lead up to a two-day suspension and a parent-teacher conference. If you don't want that to happen, I would advise you to stop harassing my students. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Good… now leave."

The jocks quickly scrambled away and said something to Matthew before disappearing into the halls. Ludwig sighed and turned back to Matthew who just turned on his heel, "Hey, Matthew. I need to talk to you about something," he called out.

"I don't want to talk, Mr. Beilschmidt. I'm really tired and I just wanna go home," Matthew spoke up in a mutter.

Ludwig found himself being slammed with silence and Alfred stepped up.

"Matt… please. I know you're hurt from this. But, there's no need for you to push everyone away like this… not even me. Can you at least try to listen what Mr. Beilschmidt has to say?"

"Sorry, Al. I just can't…. not after all of the shit I have been put through. I can't," the Canadian replied back, cornering his eyes back to the older blonde, smiling sadly and the American found himself hurting more. He began to walk away from the two people who cared about him the most, not even caring about their shouting for him to come back as he disappeared from the distance.

"Alfred..."

Alfred shifted his blue eyes towards Ludwig who didn't look him in the eyes. "Y-yeah?"

"What has happened to Matthew?"

Alfred bit his lip slightly…

 **::::::::::::::::**

The sound of clapping thunder was heard from the inside of what it looked like to be a car shop in which it started to close down after a long day. Gilbert was seen stretching his arms after he had been working all day to keep his mind out of the gutters. He sighed heavily, wiping the oil smudges off his face as his heart was still heavy from the little fight he and Matthew had yesterday. The guilt was still eating him alive and he felt the urge to find the depressed blonde and apologize to him.

"Hey, Gilly. What's th' matter? Ye don't look happy," a male voice dipped in a thick Scottish accent answered, which came from a tall 28-year-old male around 6'4" with green eyes and red hair and goatee to match.

"It's a bit complicated, Alistair," Gilbert answered back. "Kinda personal, ya know?"

Darrick Alistair Kirkland or he's called Alistair looked at the albino and folded his arms, "Gilly, we've been best friends since high school an' we've always told our problems t' each other," he clarified. "What's gotten ye complete tongue-tied?"

Gilbert sighed, "It's just that… something's bothering me so much, I can't even think straight."

"Then tell me what's botherin' ye! I ain't gonna know if ye don't tell me," Alistair exclaimed, leaving Gilbert holding his hands in surrender and backing away from the Scotsman as he is shown to have a bit of a temper. He wasn't the type of person to piss off.

"Alright, alright… but it's a bit personal. You see, there's this kid I met when I was walking home one day and I saw that he was trying to kill himself."

"W-what?" Alistair exclaimed. "But why?"

Gilbert shook his head, "I don't even know… but I kinda said something I shouldn't and we got into a bad argument. Alistair, I wanted to help him because he was having problems in his life, but my fucking slip-up caused everything to fall apart. Ugh, I'm really an idiot," he lamented as he took a seat in one of the chairs while Alistair just stared at his German best friend.

"Hold on, so ya tried to play hero while this kid tried t' kill himself? Did you even get his name?"

"Yeah… it's Matthew Williams, I think."

The Scotsman blinked his green eyes for a moment before widening, "What!? Th' kid tryin' t' kill himself was my sweet Alfie's little brother!?" he exclaimed.

Gilbert slightly fell backwards, "Hold on, you know him?" he asked, ignoring the other words Alistair said.

"Of course I do, Alfie introduced him to me when we started datin' and he was pretty shy at th' moment. What made the young lad try t' take his own life?" Alistair questioned and the albino shook his head.

"I don't know… the kid ran off when I tried to get to him," Gilbert sighed heavily. "All I know is that I really feel bad on what I had said to him, but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Alistair couldn't help but feel sorry for his German best friend, even though most of it was his fault from the beginning. But he was shocked to hear that Matthew would try to kill himself. Of all people. As he thought about it, the Scotsman didn't know what was going on behind closed doors within Matthew's family, involving him and Alfred. He didn't even ask the reason why, because Gilbert himself doesn't know why.

"Gilly… I-"

"No, you don't have to say anymore. I guess I was trying to be full of myself," Gilbert answered back as he rose from the chair and gets himself ready to end his shift, cutting Alistair off. "I don't know where that kid went, but where ever he is, I know that he's hurting and he needs someone to lean on."

Alistair sighed softly, "Hey, whatever is goin' on with Mattie, I'm pretty sure ye work things out with him," he said. "I can tell that ye worried 'bout him, despite th' fact that ye just met him."

"I know, I can't stop thinking about yesterday… when he was trying to do something stupid and something permanent. Fuck, it's really frustrating me to the core."

Alistair really hated seeing his best friend like this, "Look, why don't ye head on home? Try t' get some rest and maybe we can try to find Mattie together, that way we can try to ask him what was going on," he offered and the albino's red eyes shifted their gaze towards him.

"You sure, Alistair? What we don't find him? What if he actually does kill himself?"

"Just… relax and we'll try t' talk about it tomorrow. 'Kay?"

Gilbert wanted to say something to the Scotsman, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. It was already closing time and it wasn't worth the argument. "Alright, I'll go and get some rest," he finally spoke.

"Good… now get yer ass goin'. If ya don't, yer brother might call ya and curse ya out again," Alistair said with a smile and Gilbert shook his head. He grabbed his coat and umbrella and made sure he had punched out before heading out the door, where he is met with pouring rain and the loud clapping sounds of thunder.

" _Schei_ _ẞe_!"

 **::::::::::::::::**

Splashing sounds were heard as he stomped his way through the sidewalk where his Converse sneakers became all sopping wet from stepping in the rain puddles. He really hated the rain, especially when it was pouring like cats and dogs at this time. But his mind was in another place, more focused on Matthew. He wondered where the hell he could be, for he remembered Ludwig telling him that he should apologize to him for what had happened last night, even if he was trying to help him.

He grumbled to himself on what he should do to get Matthew to talk to him and he should express his apology. The albino knew that Matthew was hurt and that he needed a friend, just like what Alistair had said before he left. As he ran through the Seattle streets, trying to get out of the rain as fast as he could. But then suddenly, he could hear a sound of faint crying coming from beside him. Moving his red eyes around, he started to look around to see where the crying was coming from and when he did… his eyes widened in complete shock.

It was Matthew. And he was curled in a ball in an alleyway and he was completely drenched.

He couldn't believe it his eyes… the person crying was the broken blonde who tried to end his life and tried to distance himself from him. He thought he would never find the Canadian and yet he did.

"Oi… kid," he spoke up and Matthew weakly raises his head up, his vision clearing up from the crying he had been doing. His eyes were dull and red which didn't mix well with his amethyst irises, his slight choking hiccuped out of his mouth and he quickly turned his head away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you_ that. Why are you sitting at an alleyway?" The albino asked and the Canadian scoffed.

"Like you would want to know."

Gilbert didn't like that type of answer he had gotten from the blonde and he knew that the weather was going to get worse any second and he chose not to say another word. Effortlessly, he picked up Matthew bridal-style, not even caring about the reaction he was getting.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Just shut up and let me take you home, okay? There's something I want to say about yesterday," Gilbert spoke back and much to his shock, the younger latter slammed his mouth shut. The German managed to shout out for a taxi in which one of them makes a complete stop and places Matthew inside as he shivered coldly before he got inside and told the driver where his home was.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Once the cab finally arrives at the Beilschmidt household, Gilbert carried Matthew inside and placed him onto the sofa, where he started to breathe heavily while continued on shivering from the freezing rain. "Sorry, kid. But I gotta do this," he said to the blonde and strips him out of clothes and replaced them with dry pajamas that also kept him warm. Gilbert managed to get himself out of his wet clothes as well before he went to go check on Matthew and when he did, he could see that he still was a bit defiant and it hurt him slightly. He knew that he was being a bit selfish, but he didn't want Matthew out in the rain or he would get sick. "Why?" was all Gilbert heard from the blonde.

"Why did you bring me back here?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you sit in the rain?" Gilbert replied back in a question.

"Yes… you could've just left me alone there," Matthew went on again. "I don't understand why people like you act as you care about what happens to me when in reality, you don't."

"Seriously, you're still on that?" Gilbert said in slight annoyance. "Just how long are you gonna keep on going with your little 'phase', huh? When I'm trying to help you?"

The albino managed to control himself when he realized that he was getting angry again. He couldn't forget that he had a very bad temper and he would lose control if being pushed too far. He took a deep breath and looked Matthew straight in the eyes, "Look… I really… I just want to apologize for what I had said yesterday. It was out of line when I called you a fag. But I'm not sorry what I said about killing yourself. Like I said before, once you kill yourself, that's it. There isn't a second chance," he explained.

Matthew just stared at Gilbert for a moment and he felt his heart pounding of what this guy had said. He didn't know if he wanted to accept his apology or just brush it off because he knew that the guy's words were sincere as they already were when he met him. His mind became scrambled and was lost of words….

' _What? What the hell!?_ '

Then suddenly, the door opens….

" _Ich bin zuhause_ ," Ludwig's voice called out. " _Bruder_ are you-"

Just as Ludwig entered the living room, he spotted Gilbert inside as well as Matthew, much to his surprise, "Mr. Williams, I-I didn't expect to see you here."

Matthew didn't say anything.

"Luddy... what's up? How was work?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig sighed, "It was a long day and it was kind of stressful. But I'm starting to feel the stress going away now that Matthew is here," he said with a side smile.

"Yeah… I'm gonna start dinner. Kid, why don't you wash up while I get everything together, ja?"

Matthew scoffed, "Don't fucking treat me like I'm a kid, asshole," he stung back as he walked out of the living room, actually listening to Gilbert for once.

The albino sighed and walked to the kitchen where he started to grab the things he wanted to cook with while Ludwig took off his coat and took a seat on the table, before he took out a large newspaper, "Oi, Luddy. You sure you're not bothered with Blondie here?" he asked.

" _Nein._ I think it's good that you have Matthew here," Ludwig answered, placing the newspaper down on the table. "In fact, there's something that you should know about him."

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, " _Was?_ " he questioned. "What is there something that I don't know?"

Ludwig took a deep breath, stating that there was something he knew but Gilbert didn't. He just hoped that he didn't get his older twin shaken of what he was going to say about Matthew, but it was going to be worth of the risk.

"You see… I was going to talk to Matthew about the assignments I gave him, but he walked away when I got the chance and I noticed his attitude. He looked like he was avoiding me or something like that," Ludwig started off, looking away from Gilbert. "His older brother, Alfred was also there and I just saw that Matthew was had gotten bullied by the other students and it has been happening for a while now."

' _Wait… Matthew's been bullied? How come he didn't tell me that?_ ' Gilbert thought to himself.

"I began to feel concerned about him and it wasn't until I asked Alfred what was going on and I'm not the person who meddle into other people's lives. But… Alfred told me moments ago, Matthew was kicked out of his home by his own father."

"He what!?" Gilbert exclaimed in complete shock.

Ludwig sighed, he knew that he was going to react that way. " _Ja._ Matthew was thrown out of the house by his father because he was gay, and he had been bullied because of it," he answered. "Alfred was forced to not to speak to Matthew or else he too would be disowned."

Gilbert couldn't believe what Ludwig was telling him what was going on with Matthew, but as he started to put two and two together, he started to know why Matthew tried to kill himself yesterday and why he was sitting in the alleyway when the albino was on his way home. Because of what had happened back at home, the young Canadian had gone through suffering from the pain and humiliation. He felt himself getting very angry, but not at Matthew because he didn't want to tell him, but because for the fact that he was broken and he didn't seek any help.

"I can't fucking believe this. He went through so much hell and he didn't even bother even telling me," the albino growled under his breath. "I know it's not my business… but he tried to fucking kill himself because of this."

Ludwig sighed, "Please, don't blame Matthew for his troubles. He's been through a lot."

"I'm not mat at him. It's just, he should've told me he was going through this. I could've helped if he did."

The blonde German walked up to his older albino twin, placing his hand onto his shoulder, "It's okay, _Bruder_. I thought you should know because it has been eating me since I came home. Look, why don't _I_ start dinner and you can check on Matthew, _ja?_ "

Gilbert nodded, " _Schon_ ," he said and walked out of the kitchen, letting Ludwig take over the cooking. He walked through the hallways where he managed to find the bathroom, where its door was completely open and inside, it was Matthew sitting on the floor, with his head down.

"Oi, kid..."

Matthew weakly lifted his head up to see Gilbert looking down at him, "What do you want?" he asked, his voice still cool like it was before.

"Look, I thought I'd check on you to see if you are okay. You've been in here for a while now," Gilbert said.

"It doesn't bother me," Matthew replied back to the albino.

Gilbert could see the pain within Matthew's eyes which pained _him_ and he didn't want to stay silent any longer, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Matthew's heart stopped for one second before shifting his eyes towards the older man, "What?" he muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were kicked out by your dad?"

"H-how did you know that!?" the younger blonde nearly shouted at the German.

"Ludwig said that your brother told him about what happened," Gilbert answered back. "How come you didn't tell me, or anyone else?"

The younger blonde found himself being riled up in his own anger, "Why? It's not like you would care anyway," he spat out at the albino who remained unaffected by his bark. "I don't even know why you brought me back to your place. If you wanna try to play a good person, you might as well left me where I was and moved on with your business."

"And leave you in the pouring rain? Fuck no. What good would that make?" Gilbert asked.

"Why would you wanna know, huh? I don't even know you, and here you are trying to meddle into my business again!" Matthew shouted back, standing on his own two feet. "Why can't you just stop and leave me alone!?"

"If I left you alone, you would go back to that damn bridge and killed yourself."

"And I would've succeeded, too. That way I could be back with my mom and get away from all of the hurt everyone is giving me right now," Matthew finished back. "I shouldn't have listened to you… I don't even want to be here."

Just as Matthew started to walk, Gilbert grabbed him by the arm. "No… you're not going anywhere, kid. I'm not gonna have you try to take your own life again," the German spoke again. "Not after what had happened yesterday."

"You bastard, let go of my arm!"

"No," Gilbert said firmly, shifting his red eyes towards Matthew's purple eyes. "You're staying here with us."

"W-what!?" Matthew bleated out.

"You heard me. You're staying here with Luddy and me from now on, I don't care how much you complain about it. I'm not letting you out of my sights. End of discussion," Gilbert spoke clearly.

"Y-you fucking… you can't do this to me!"

"I just did." Gilbert soon sighed, letting his whole body loose and relaxed. "I don't want to see you lose your life, so you're just gonna have to accept this. I'll let Ludwig know that you will be living with us now so that way he can help you get settled."

Matthew wanted to scream at Gilbert. Who does this guy think he is, trying to keep him as a prisoner when he wanted to be reunited with his mother? But then again, he would be out in the streets doing whatever which won't be a good sign. The young Canadian really wanted to swear at the albino for trying to meddle into his life again. "I can't fucking believe this..."

"Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna change my mind," Gilbert said as he looked away. "Now, you better find yourself a seat. In this house, no one is going anywhere unless they eat something."

Gilbert walked out of the hall, leaving Matthew all on his own, hoping that the blonde won't leave this time.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Meanwhile, at a large apartment, Alfred was seen looking through the window as the storm continue on in the Seattle streets. His crestfallen sapphire-blue eyes shone through his square spectacles which showed complete worry and sorrow about his younger brother. He sighed heavily as he couldn't stop thinking about him and how his so-called father would just throw him out like a woman, whose boyfriend caught her cheating. But then, he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder and he turned around to see Alistair right behind him.

"Oh, Alistair..." he said.

"Alfie, you've been starin' at th' window fer a while now. Why don't ye come sit down for a moment?" the tall Scotsman spoke. "I ordered take-out t' make ye feel better and to celebrate you movin' in with me, as I've always wanted you to."

The American sighed, "Sorry. It's just… my brother..."

"Ye worried 'bout him, huh?" Alistair queried and Alfred nodded.

"I can't help it. He's like my best friend and I'm afraid he might kill himself again."

Alistair looked away when he heard Alfred say those last two words, "Yeah… I already heard that too," he said, making the American snap his head around. "Y-you did?" he asked.

"Gilbert told me what happened t' yer brother and I was thinkin' that he was jokin' er somethin' but when I saw th' look on his face… he was serious," the Scotsman said and Alfred completely turned away. He wasn't angry at his boyfriend, but he could fee his heart hurting from the inside. He really couldn't believe that the boy he had grown up with him tried to kill himself. He really wanted to cry for his brother, but he couldn't. He hated seeing his brother suffer after what had happened back at home.

"I… just can't believe that Matt would try to take his own life..."

A pained expression stung Alistair's face and scooped him up into his arms, pulling him close. He hated seeing the American looking very saddened for his brother. He too was stricken by the younger blonde's attempt at suicide. The Scotsman has been dating Alfred since the hero lover since he was 16 and has known the Canadian for a while and often sees him as his 'future brother-in-law' because of Alfred's closeness with him and he hated seeing Alfred this upset about his brother's suffering.

"It's all my fault," the American muttered. "If… I had just stood up to that asshole, none of this would have happened."

"No, Alfie. Please, don't blame yerself," Alistair said soothingly. "Ye didn't do anything wrong."

"Alistair, my brother is out in the streets. How can it not be my fault? I knew that Matt was gay and I've always been there for him and-"

"And ye will be there fer him. He will _always_ be yer brother. I know ye will be able to fix yer relationship with him and I know he still loves ye. So please, don't blame yerself fer what happened." Alfred looked at Alistair, his gleaming green eyes piercing his sapphire-blue. He tried to keep himself from crying, but his heart was hurting too much from the drams back at home.

He knew that Alistair was right, that he should not blame himself for Matthew being disowned by his father because he already knows Matthew still loves him. He is his brother after all. "I'm sorry… I can't stand seeing him suffer like this."

"It's okay, Alfie. It's gonna be okay, so please don't cry anymore. Everything will go well with ye an' Mattie. I promise ye," Alistair said, placing a kiss on the American's head.

"Okay, Alistair," Alfred sniffled, giving a small smile to the Scotsman.

"Alright. I bet yer hungry. Take-out should be comin' soon," Alistair said with a smile.

PruCan ~ TO BE CONTINUED...~ PruCan

 **A/N:** Alright, that's the second chapter of Ocean Skies and I'm very satisfied with how it came out. I'm finally glad that I'm able to get Matthew into staying with Gilbert and Ludwig after they found out the reason why Matthew tried to kill himself. I tried to add some depth within the characters as a start of their development, mostly out little cinnamon roll, Canada who is the main person since he's the black sheep of his family. And also, in my old story, Alistair Kirkland was the bully, but in this story, he isn't. He is Alfred's loving Scottish boyfriend. I love making sweet and understanding boyfriends and don't worry, Matthew and Gilbert will get their time.

Also, just to let everyone know that in the Washington state, the age of consent is 16 years old. Just to make sure that everyone knows before protesting and since Alfred is 18 and Matthew is 17, they're okay.

Okay, that's it for the next chapter. Lemme know what you guys this of this chapter!

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


End file.
